Field of the Application
This application is generally directed to wellbore survey systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
It is common practice today for the definitive survey of a wellbore or well to be established by a high accuracy gyroscopic survey taken after drilling of the well is completed. All other survey data acquired during drilling are discarded at this point.